Honor thy house
by wayward-soul 2727
Summary: Athelstan had somehow changed since his arrival to the north. He had gained a new faith, a new life and a family. And Now he is put to the test to how far he shall go to honor his knew house. (CH2 is up)
1. Chapter 1

Okay quick notes this is set before whole Earl Problem and such. I imagine Also Athelstan being min 17-19 max (I see him more 17) but I do ship still Lagertha/Ragnar/Athelstan so yeah they never actually did the deed yet but Athelstan and Lagertha have an agreement where she can touch him. Also Athelstan is totally a mother hen/ awesome parent in this. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Honor thy house

It was a late spring afternoon the sun was already lowering itself closer to the rolling hills of afar. All was peaceful the animals quiet for once the simple cry of the chickens coming now and then. Athelstan sighed he was himself at peace. Silently leaning on the shed's wall sitting upon a log he sewed the recently torn pants of Bjorn Lothbrok. The young boy what been fishing when it happened his knee scrapped on a rock while he was leaving the beach. He had tripped and fell to the ground in effort to not drop any of the well caught and earned fish he fell flat on his knees. After that the poor boy had ran home with his fish dignity at hand even with his pain which sacred his knees and made him limp. At first Athelstan had not notice the state of his knees and had simply asked what was wrong… the wrong thing to ask indeed. The still young Viking had all but sworn at him to 'shut up or he would hurt him'. And even with the little time he has been here Athelstan had been keen of knowing what Bjorn harsh words truly meant like when the boy would say 'I am a Man' in other words he was tired but did not wish to be sent to bed or 'Those stories are for babes' which meant it would scare his sister and he would not have any of that if it was not of his doing. But in this case Bjorn words went against him. He had sighed upon seeing the boy's knees.

"_You wish not for your parents to see? Yes" Asked the priest. Bjorn had nearly blushed. "Shut up priest" The boy scowled looking away as his eyes were upon him. 'Yes just hurry' were the true meaning of his young master's words and Athelstan simply brushed the harsher words away. "Alright lift up your trousers to your knees" Athelstan said calmly as he went into the house to get some already prepared water to clean the wounds. As he when inside he had heard Bjorn swore defying words but was not surprised to see him sitting down his pants to his knees exposing his bloodied cuts. "I am fine priest you worry more than a woman" The younger one exclaimed crossing his arms before his chest as let Athelstan bathe the rag in the water and start to clean his knees. "NEVER let your mother hear that" He chuckled and began again "Besides would you wish better infection or a scar" He joked knowing it would please the boy to gain a scar far better than most. Once Athelstan was done Bjorn looked up as he rose from the ground "I was fine priest" the boy protested. 'You're welcome' thought Athelstan. But the priest sighed again "I know but you wouldn't want your mother to find your new pants already worn leave them out here and go change, your parents should come back from their walk soon." Athelstan said as he began to empty the little bucket of water into the goats drinking bowl. Bjorn had tossed aside and thrown his pants into Athelstan's face to go into the house to change. 'You're welcome'Athelstan thought to himself as he took the pants and began to sew it. _

And there he was still after an hour the pants were sewed. He let himself relax a bit stretching in the little sunlight which was left letting the warmness soak him. He then got in the House and went to put the pant in Bjorn's room. He then cleaned a few of the children's possessions which had been left on the floor. He made his way back to the kitchen and faced the fish basket which he had made Gyda soak in herbs for him when her brother had arrived. He began slowly to gut the fish and prep the fire he would make a stew it was Gyda's favorite and it was the easiest to make. Collecting a few of the plants he had gathered earlier he began to cut them. Humming cheerfully, he paid no attention to the world around him. Stuck in his own head he had only notice until it was too late something was going for his arm. He quickly turned knife at hand to see a gleeful Ragnar and Lagertha. "Getting skippy aren't you little bird." Mused Ragnar. "Oh sorry" He baffled retreating the knife from Ragnar's direction "I had not heard you." He said as he turned again chopping what was left of the onion and added them to the boiling pot which contained the fish stew. "Where are the children?" asked Lagertha as she sat down at the table seeing as diner was in capable hands. "I Bjorn is outside chopping wood and Gyda is playing with the goats." He informed them he briefly saw her nodding. He waited a bit, and realized what she was truly asking. So he walked up to the door and called loudly yet smoothly "GYDA, BJORN supper!" He did not need confirmation in words but he had heard small cheers. Both children were over joy to see their parents all thou Bjorn did not run into their embrace and kept his serious 'manly attempt' expression his joy was visible to the keen eye… so all of his family saw it. He then continued with his cooking as the family made small talk.

All was going well but then Athelstan felt the room darken in mood so he decided to pick up on the family's discussion. "But you promiss to spar with me last week!" whined Bjorn trying to hide his disappointment by anger. "It will have to wait I have more pressing matters at the moment." His Father told him a pinch of annoyance in his words. "You said that yesterday and the day before!" Bjorn protested. "Listen the summer raids are nearly here we leave in three nights. If we are to be successful we need tact, I don't have time for that now" Ragnar snarled, only to realize how harsh his words had truly been all too late. Bjorn slammed his fist to the table and ran outside. His mother tried to call him back but to no avail. Athelstan set up the plates for the three at the table Gyda cheering when he gave her bowl of stew. She thanked him and he smiled back. Looking back at the door and back to the table where Bjorn place was empty he made up his mind. "I will go fetch him" he said as he went out the door.

Bjorn was outside striking a fence post with all his might. Athelstan sighed and cleared his throat to alarm the younger one. "Go away priest" he snarled. "Bjorn come and eat we will settle this later" He pleaded motioning him to come back inside."How am I to be a man if he does not show me? Father no longer trains with me, and I need to spar if I am to grow into the warrior am to be" Athelstan saw all too well Bjorn attempt to stay strong but mainly stay the sad boy who only wished to spend time with his father, he taught a while until something fell on him."I could spar with you, you won't be able to keep up" He said in a cheery way only to be rewarded with and 'are you serious' face and a snort. "I won't spar with you priest you will only slow me down" The boy said seriously in a depress tone of voice.

"You'll get to beat me and teach me" He said cheerfully again giving him a smile, Bjorn to hide it but failed horribly as he tried to hide how his face lit up on Athelstan's words. "… Meet me out side" he said with almost excitement. "After supper?" he sneered. "Yes after supper" he retorted rolling his eyes.

They both reentered the house together, Bjorn losing his smile as he saw his father again all thou Ragnar had look had soften and look sorry. Bjorn made no notice of it. Athelstan Gave Bjorn his bowl and began to eat with him. It did not take much time for both to finish. Bjorn nearly ran outside. But Athelstan took his time cleaning his, Gyda's and Bjorn's places and bowls and then asked Gyda to aid him with a 'chore'

"Is he still mad at me?" Ragnar asked his wife as they had been left alone at the table. "I do not know husband he was truly upset" she sympathizes as she grabs hold on his right shoulder massaging it quickly. But the suddenly a sound emerged. One of?.. Boyish giggles caught their ears and their attention is turned to the door. They look at each other and marched outside. Gyda sat upon a log cheering for the boys who battled before her. They're wooden swords clashing. Bjorn would Strike and Athelstan would bloke. The boys would laugh when Athelstan would miss and get hit by Bjorn sword. Athelstan would whelp here and there to add some comical mood for Gyda who was watching and it would make Bjorn proud as he hit his 'enemy'. Suddenly they both clashed swords and cause each other to fall onto the dirt bellow laughing on doing so. And then Gyda threw herself upon them claiming to be the mighty sea serpent out to get them. They laugh for some time. Until both Lothbrok children began to yawn, when it was time for bed Bjorn had all forgotten his anger for his father and hugged him before he went to his room. Lagertha had left to give her children her blessing and sweet dreams, which left Ragnar and Athelstan alone in the kitchen. Ragnar still a bit lost at what had happened between the children and their little bird. After some time at the table and after a cup of mead each Athelstan had gotten up and began to clean, alongside an occasional yawn or stretch or exhaustion. Ragnar could not help but feel bad he knew he and Lagertha had been at their friends for longer than needed and which made Athelstan fill up both their places, for them. Something he was going to have to get use to in the next few weeks… but tonight he deserved the rest. Athelstan had begun to sweep near him so Ragnar rose to his feet and caught hold of the broom. "There's no need for that now little lamb you should go rest" he said as he drove Athelstan to his small bed." a longer day is dawning soon and I am sure Bjorn will want to spar with you again… and about that I… I" Ragnar tried but to no avail. "We are very grateful" said Lagertha as she came from the door way and pushed Athelstan to his bed. Saving her husband from his loss of words and he nodded her thanks. "It was all in good fun" Athelstan said as he yawned. "As it may or may not have we are grateful, now sleep we want you to rise early little bird" she said as she left with Ragnar for their own bed.

'Yes the days would only get longer from now on' thought Athelstan as he sunk himself closer to his pillows, 'But perhaps good was to come' he hoped. Yet unknown to him how the next weeks could change **EVERYTHING.**


	2. for thy honor

The summer raids had at long last arrived. It had already been seven moons since Ragnar and Lagertha and their crew had ventured to the east and were not to return for another two. Leaving Athelstan to care for the Lothbrok Household members and Farm. Yet that was not strange to him not at all really. It seem all had come naturally to the young priest, from the earlier morning rounds which concern the tending and feeding of the animals, noon which concerned lunch and Gyda's sewing lessons and other as such, afternoon which concerned the garden's tending and Bjorn's sparring and last evening which concerned dinner, baths, bed, a story or two, a small prayer to see if god still listened and rest. Yes all seamed graved and ready for the next day and it was pleasant. Athelstan liked their little routine and had grown as much as Bjorn denied it to enjoy each other's companies. It was nearly lunch now. The sun at its glory high in the sky and Hungry mouths to feed. Athelstan had just finished his duty in the Garden and was making his back to the House. He was in a good mood; his task had been easy today as Gyda had decided that they would share their tasks together and she was now holding on to his sleeve talking with such enthusiasm as she told him the tales of her gods. Athelstan would laugh when her excitement would take the better hand and she would nearly shriek of joy as she told him the tales of old when the gods clashed their swords. They were to collect Bjorn from the field and to eat lunch together as they had done for well… always, with smiles on their faces, yet something caught their ears and then their eyes.

From a distance beyond the outer fence the bushes scurried, to harsh to be the wind and to loud to be an animal well not four legged animal. The worst crossed Athelstan's mind… "Bandits" He said aloud. Gyda looked at him questionably. "Athelstan what is the matter?" she asked seeing the panic in his eyes which he tried to hide from her. "Hurry Gyda we must get Bjorn and hurry into the house." He said motioning for the girl to hold on to his covered wrist tighter as he started to sprint and then run as she kept pace with him.

Luckily, Bjorn was still in the field well seen and accounted for. Athelstan motioned for him to come to them, the boy seemed confused but the priest look showed his presence was dire so he obeyed his gut and joined them. "Bjorn hurry inside the house bring your sister and wait I will go fetch your father's weapons. DO NOT ask please Bjorn I shall explain soon go in the house and wait in your room." The priest ordered his younger master.

Bjorn lifted his shoulders as if he was trying to show off his strength and nodded grabbing hold of his sister's palm and ran. Athelstan spared no time himself in regaining his wits and hurried to the shed where most weapons were kept. He knew there was a shield and some kitchen knives in the house but these burglars seemed not to be taken lightly if they dared come try to steal the Lothbroks. He grabbed a large sword that mimicked well Bjorn's one in size and an axe he had come to master. He hurried out of the shed briefly glancing his surroundings; the burglars had not seemed yet past the barn… 'Good' he thought he might be able to ready himself and the children seeing there was no way to leave now. He scurried quickly into the house. He settled the swords onto the table, the commotion and his calling made Bjorn come quickly his sister not far behind a shield already in hand. If he would be one of the heathens he would be proud, yet all thou he wasn't he still nearly felt so.

"Priest what in Hel's name is the matter!" Bjorn chirped angrily in his confusion. Athelstan sighed and handed Bjorn his father's sword. "Men prey on the eastern border of your lands we are trapped here… Bjorn I need you to be brave with me understood keep your sister safe" Said Athelstan as he gave Bjorn's shoulders a tight squeeze of reassurance. Bjorn nodded and got himself ready. Athelstan grasped the axe at hand and went at the door. Slowly he opened a crack to small for the outsiders to see yet large enough to glance the lands. Three large men stalked their lands; two armed by sword and the other by a smaller weapons like knives or axe yet that did not matter for they all easily doubled even Athelstan's size.

Athelstan sighed as he prayed god would give him strength to be strong enough for Bjorn and Gyda. "Bjorn, you and Gyda get behind the table… we are outnumbered but we have to be strong understood." He reassured the children. Yet maybe his reassuring was for himself the thoughts which crossed his mind… all of this was of déjà-vu the horrors which hunted him still at night of when his old home was attacked. The memories kept crossing his mind. The thoughts of how helpless he had been to his brothers as they had been slaughtered the thoughts of how **he had failed** his brothers… Yet this time he would not fail his new home as he did his the last. This time he would stand as he could not… would not fail his family.

Athelstan jabbed a piece of wood in the door and ran crossed the room in front of the table that he had made Bjorn and Gyda stand behind of. He gave one last glance at the children Bjorn had well taken his stance with his sword and Gyda behind her shield. When he turned his head again shadows had invaded the door's cracks where normal sunlight would pour in. Suddenly, the door began to budge the wood crack loudly as he saw it swing open. Loudly the three men all made their way into the house, they stood nearly a head taller than himself and were twice as large.

Athelstan gathered his breath and started to speak. "You have no business here be on your way" he said in a tone of voice which was so unlike his own. "Mister and Misses not here slave, which means all this" the largest of the burglars said motioning the house. "All this is ours!" the thief said as his companions began to laugh. "The Lothbroks own these lands by right of blood. As long they live all this is theirs. You have no business here leave while you can still in peace." Athelstan tried again, but doubted it did much good as they simply rolled their eyes. "Move out the way slave or you will be cut out of it." One of them told him. Athelstan simply took his stance and motioned his axe before him. The laughed at him, but he kept his stance.

Suddenly nearly to quickly to react a sword was swinging his way, without his own control his instinct kicked in and blocked the blow making the man wobble back. This made the man snarl loudly, and try again and made Athelstan block again and again until Athelstan's blade tore a piece of thief's shirt. The man snarled again nearly animalistic and looked at what seemed to be his leader. The leader simply took his stance and pointed his sword at Athelstan "Alright slave have it your way." He said as he attacked Athelstan. Athelstan to busy trying to fight back the other burglar which nearly jumped on him had not seen the leader's blade and therefore the blade swung and left a fine cut across Athelstan's cheek. "Priest" Bjorn shouted when Athelstan's blood slurred on the table Gyda shriek at the sight. Athelstan was alright of course it was but a cut really he could swore he went trough worst when he was working on the fence but never the less Bjorn was not please… not pleased at all.

Bjorn now his anger fuelling let it all out swinging his sword. Once a blind spot was liberated Athelstan made his way so he would be fighting between the two children so he could well see them both, He would strike any hand, blade or foot which went to close to Gyda and reserve a glance here and there on Bjorn. He defended Gyda as much as he could fighting off two of the men on himself yet Gyda at times was found pushing one of the two men away with her shield.

Athelstan's mind raced all was going to fast he kept his eyes a moment to long upon Bjorn and the next he knew he had been cut on his upper arm. He let out a loud moan but kept his blade at hand. Then the fighting became easier before he could understand he saw why. The men were now trying to fight Bjorn already two of them were upon him. He told Gyda to scurry across the room and tried pushed his way through the room. Yet something caught his eye. One of the men's blade was out of Bjorn line of sight it faced the boy's back and was aimed to… he could not think it. Without a single excuse or delay he plunged his sword. Right between the man's shoulders and pushed in. Blood ran on his figures and the man's life swept with it. The man fell to the ground in a loud thud catching Bjorn's attention. Bjorn nodded quickly his thanks and kept Fighting. They kept fighting Athelstan was forced to aid Bjorn as the man used his strength against the smaller boy. But his attention again betrayed him as he heard a sudden high pitch screech. The leader was making his way to Gyda his hand stretched out and sword up high ready to strike. Athelstan knew not what came next. One moment he was beside Bjorn fighting the biggest of the bandits the next he was in front of Gyda arms stretched out, blocking Gyda's entire form a blade settled in his kin in between his ribs on his right side, blood pouring out of him. He swung his blade and it at it's turned plunged itself in his opponent's skin. Yet Athelstan's blown had been sideways and higher his axe had plunged itself in the burglar's throat. The fight was over at that as he saw the last bandit crumble to the ground all three of them… dead they had killed them.

Athelstan had killed… he had killed twice, he had defied his lords most sacred wish he had spilt another's man blood and he carried no shame, no grief, no regret. The will of god did not trouble him, for if he had not done what he did Bjorn and Gyda would be lying on the wooden floor and not the burglars… How could that be god's wish? No God's wish could wait for all that troubled him now was to inspect Gyda and Bjorn to make sure there had been laid a single scratch on them. For in his mind he swore to god that if a single mark had been laid on them no matter how much it was a sin he would kill ten times again just to see them well. His eyes lifted from where he was inspecting both of the Lothbrok. Yet the sight was unpleasant pain or sorrow was in their faces… both of their faces. Brushing the pain away as panic and shock took over he stood up from where he stood and nearly ran to them First inspecting Gyda babbling at her asking question if she was alright, if she was hurt. She had simply looked at him eyes wide and said she was untouched he then out of lack of force wobbled to Bjorn expecting the boy to shoo him away but did not really care as he was weak and needed to know if the boy was alright.

"Bjorn… are …you hurt… Bjorn answer me!" Athelstan struggled to say as he attempted to brush brushed off the pain which was threatening to close his eyes against his will. Nerves picking up as Bjorn did not answer. He tried again to get the truth out of the young warrior this time rougher. "Bjorn answer me!" he urged. "You saved us… YOU killed" The young boy no… young man said as he brushed Athelstan's worried hands away. "Yes… what are you… Bjorn please just tell me if you are hurt please" Athelstan babbled weaken and confused. "I am fine STOP worrying priest" The boy snarled then sighed. Athelstan sighed as well, that was HIS Bjorn rude comment and all. His knees began to feel weak all of a sudden. "Athelstan" cried out Gyda as she rushed to his kneeling position. He hid his wound as she came close and smiled to reassure her. Bjorn who was slowly coming back to himself kicked one of the men killed across the face out in anger. Athelstan saw this smiled at him now to reassure him "You have made… you're parents … p-proud Bjorn…" Athelstan reassured the boy… yet this did not help, and it brought worry to Athelstan's heart. "Bjorn what's wrong" Athelstan panted out the pain was great but it did not compare to the look on the children's faces. The worry they had not even look so dire when they were fighting men five times their size.

"You killed those bound for me and shielded my sister from death. AND YOU ASK ARGHHH. I HAVE SLAIN BUT ONE AND I HAVEN'T A SCRATCH OR SCAR I AM FINE AND YOU…YOU…" He paused then his eyes lowered themselves to Athelstan's hands which were now covert by the steady pore of red liquid stringing down his figures as silk would. "Are not!" he exclaims in shock. Gyda gasped upon seeing the sight her brother saw. "Athelstan you are bleeding!" Gyda shrieked in horror.

"You shielded Gyda and now you are hurt… this wound should have been mine! Gyda was mine to protect and I failed her, my parents" He said anger fuelling his mind as he slammed his fist into the ground. "And you" the boy finished breathing the words quietly were if Athelstan had not been so close would not have heard.

"Stop worrying I'm fine" soothed Athelstan as he tried in vain to reassure them but simply hissed in pain as Gyda removed his hand from the wound. For the first time Athelstan glanced down at the wound the sword had plunged straight through his side the cut was in-between his lower ribs. The material around the wound was had turned red and was torn open of when the sword had slipped out of him. Gyda kept gasping at the sight and Bjorn nearly looked disgusted. "Athelstan this is really deep I doubt I even know how to care for this." She said in hushed tones as if, if she was to speak louder it would worsen his wound. "It's fine Gyda, I can do it myself." He soothed, but the pain kept growing and was making him cloud headed and nauseous. "NO!" both children shouted. It had taken him by surprise. "I can handle these fu-" Bjorn began. "BJORN" Athelstan warned for the boy's language Bjorn rolled his eyes and snarled. "I can manage the corpses. Gyda will help you with your cuts." Bjorn told him leaving no room for argument. "Let us at least all go outside" Athelstan added himself not leaving any place for argument.

Athelstan knew the smell of the corpses would wreak yet he would not let that separate them, he had come this far to see them both safe he would not stop now. So with that Bjorn carried the first body outside Athelstan manage to bribe Gyda so he could help Bjorn with at least one so that it would lighten the load off the young masters strength. By the time the bodies were in the pit and Bjorn was lighting them Gyda had managed to make Athelstan sit for a moment and began to clean his wounds at her best. She had started with the smallest one which crossed from his ear to his nose. The sight pressure and water soothed the pain in his pace to add to his cut when he had not paid attention earlier one of the bandits had manage a blow to his eye which now burned and by how Gyda described it flourished in a purple-ish black surrounding his eye. She then made him relieve himself of his shirt he had difficulty not only by pain but by conscious as it seemed today he would break more of god's whishes then he had in a time lapse of seventeen winters. The cut on his arm to was deep and the water burned at the touch… yet smelling again it was not water… not water at all but ale. 'Clever girl' he thought. Through the ale hurt to the touch but deep down Athelstan knew it was only to help. Now came the tricky part. His wound on his side was to be trouble. He had kept pressure on it and it bleeded still was it really as worst as Gyda thought. He gave out a sigh of despair the wound was a true mess. Blood stormed the area and was the only color on his now pale shade of grey skin. His mind was going lost now he felt his body shake he knew not if it be by shock or lost of blood all he knows is that he tries to stop… but to no avail. He is taken by surprise when Bjorn comes up behind him holding on his wrist. Gyda sighs "This is to deep for my skill to burn… I will try to sew it okay" She informs them both, tears begin to storm the corners of her eyes and she looks to her brother. He brother nods and Athelstan can only lean back as he understands what she means. The wound is dangerous and neither of the three are capable to treat it well enough for it is to grave. Gyda starts to pour the ale on the wound it burns and Athelstan tries not to kick but in doing so cannot help but let most of his moans and whimpers escape his tight lips. She starts to sew not long after; Athelstan's mind raced trying to stay in consciousness, Gyda does what she can and knots the end of the tread. She then dresses a piece or torn beige dressing on it. But it takes less than a second for it to blossom red again and half of that time for Athelstan's shaking to start again.

Time passes and all is well… fuzzy. By the time the bodies have burned enough to be left as they are it is nightfall. So not having much appetite after their ordeal, Athelstan and the children make for their beds. Bjorn went wordlessly deep in thought it seemed. Like most nights truly yet his last action before his exhaustion took the better hand was strange to all. He took hold of his sister's hand and squeezed it. It was not to scare, to hurt but to reassure it was kind and tight and it pleased Athelstan for Bjorn showed his devotion to his sister and now knew more than ever his sacrifice and sin was not in vain. Once he sees that Gyda is warmly lying in her bed he pets her hair and goes to walk off. To his surprise a hand reaches for his. "Sleep with us" she tells him. "I'm fine Gyda" he grits through his teeth the pain is still great should it be still this great. As he tries to deny her again he glances her eyes; to worry, the fear, the sadness and he can relieve it of her. Without choice he obliges. Yet not before retrieving his axe from the kitchen and lie at the feet of the bed. True he would oblige to young Gyda's wish to lie in the bed but he would not sleep this night not while dangers lured all around. The thoughts of what if and blood keeping him at bay he lied that night eyes wide awake.


End file.
